


A New Suitor

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1800s, Baron's daughter Fiona, Bottom Fiona, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, F/F, Nisha crossdresses out of necessity, Top Nisha, night time outdoor sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Nisha returns after eight years with a plan to finally be with Fiona.
Relationships: Fiona/Nisha (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A New Suitor

**Author's Note:**

> And answer to a request on tumblr. <3 I loved this one and there will be a continuation next year. :3

Sometime in the 1800s...

* * *

Fiona had been counting the days down to tonight. She had not been able to mark them physically like she’d wanted, but she’d made do. It had been several years since her father had forbade Fiona from ever seeing her best friend and she wasn’t sure if Nisha would show up.

A lot had changed since they were fifteen. Eight years was a long time apart, but Fiona had given her heart to Nisha that day behind the rose bushes. The day they’d kissed for the first time… The day her father had caught it and thrown Nisha out without so much as time to collect her things.

Fiona had cried, sneaking out to the old barn in hopes that Nisha would be there. She’d only found a note saying to meet here on her twenty-third birthday. Eventually, she had been able to convince her father that she’d forgotten about Nisha and life had gone back to normal. But, they were both adults now and she could leave with the allowance she’d stashed away… If Nisha still remembered her, that is.

Her heart clenched as she pulled on her silk robe and tightened it. What if Nisha had forgotten about her? What if she no longer cared about her? What was the heart of a baron’s daughter worth anyway? What if Nisha thought she’d given it away in all the time apart? The thought almost made her cry.

She had to see, though. The manor was silent, all the occupants asleep. She grabbed her shawl and crept into the damp, chilly night. She made her way across the expanse of the yard, past the new barn and all the way to the back where the old barn stood, shabby and crumbling. It looked very much the same as the old hideout they’d played in when Nisha hadn’t had to work or Fiona didn’t have lessons.

She rounded the corner at the back where the property met forest and found it empty. Her heart sank, but she knew she should at least give Nisha some time, after all, her note hadn’t been specific. She hummed to herself under the moon, waiting, wondering what Nisha would look like. She lit the lantern she’d brought and began to wait.

It was almost two hours in when she gave a deep sigh, her lids beginning to grow heavy. 

“Damn, you are gorgeous.” The soft, confident voice hit her and she turned to see a figure walking out of the forest.

“Nisha?” she called.

“That’s right, babe.”

She smiled, her eyes beginning to mist. As Nisha drew near, she saw the smirk that had made Fiona’s father slap her. She wore men’s clothes, her hair short under a hat. She looked incredible. She stood an arm’s distance away, taking Fiona in in the lamp light just as Fiona did her.

“You look distinguished.”

Nisha grinned. “I joined the army and have worked myself to higher positions as a man.”

Fiona gasped. “However did you accomplish that!?”

“With some timing and luck. The war is over now, though, and I have a comfy home and life as Nathaniel, a most eligible bachelor.” She walked towards Fiona. “You look as beautiful as the last time I saw you.”

She could feel herself flush. “Thank you…”

Nisha stood inches from her now, ginning like the cat who got the cream.

Fiona found her stomach in knots. “I’m glad you didn’t forget about me… I was worried…”

She took Fiona’s hand. “I could never forget about you. I have done everything I’ve done for a plan I started eight years ago and I’m about to finish it. Would you permit me to come closer?”

Her heart fluttered wildly. “Of course! You may always be close to me. My feelings for you haven’t changed.”

Nisha pressed against her. “Good. Neither have mine.”

They kissed. It was pure heaven and when they kissed again, Fiona lost herself. She wrapped her arms around Nisha’s neck, kissing her furiously. It spread heat through Fiona in a way she had only been able to dream about.

“So, tell me, any suitors catch your eye?” Nisha asked, kissing down her neck.

“None,” she breathed. “None of them were you.”

She could feel Nisha’s smile. “Good. I’ve dreamt of you for years.. F doing something with you…”

“Whatever you want,” Fiona sighed.

Nisha knelt on the ground and kissed over Fiona’s lap.

She gasped. “You want to…?”

“Very much so.”

Fiona’s heart raced a mile a minute. She giggled. “Okay…”

Nisha spared no time. She lowered the light on the lantern and then pulled the nightgown over her head. Fiona wasn’t exactly sure what Nisha had in mind, but whatever it was, she knew it would only be good.

Her undergarment was pulled down and she flushed, feeling incredibly exposed. It was pulled off of her legs and set to the side. Nisha parted Fiona’s legs and took a long swipe of her tongue over her pussy. Fiona jumped, gasping. Nisha licked more, pressing her tongue between the folds to catch her clit.

“Oh… _Oh my_ …!” Fiona sighed.

Nisha was slow, letting Fiona get used to the idea. When she was confident the younger woman was okay, she allowed herself freedom to do what she’d been craving to do for years. Every woman she’d been with had only been to learn more for Fiona. She dipped her tongue again, flicking over her clit until she was shaking. She made long licks, savoring the taste of her and the wetness on her chin.

Fiona huffed and moaned, confused about the sensations she was feeling. Sure, she’d touched herself sometimes, but she’d never felt like this. Her body quivered, her core on fire, the electricity in her rising. She shoved her hand into her mouth as she screamed.

“What-” she tried to ask.

“That is an orgasm, baby, and it’s how you know the sex is good.”

“We just-”

“A form, yes. You are divine just like I knew you would be.” She dipped her face in again and rubbed her tongue over Fiona’s clit. She danced circles around it, slowly, driving Fiona mad now that she was already worked up. She huffed and moaned, louder and louder, once more muffling herself. She had thought she’d already felt the best thing ever, but now, this was definitely it.

Nisha lapped up all her juices, licking her clean just to start over again and get her messy. Her hands held her ass, keeping Fiona steady while she devoured her. She was drunk on Fiona’s sounds, on her delicious taste.

“I don’t know if I can take anymore,” Fiona finally huffed.

Nisha, brought her to another orgasm, before finally removing herself from under the dress. She stood and kissed the younger woman’s neck.

Fiona leaned into her, all pretense gone. She held Nisha. “I have never felt so wonderful in my life!”

“There will be more later. You should get some sleep.”

“Okay.”

“I’d walk you to the house, but your father might just shoot me.”

She giggled. “I’ll manage. When will I see you again?”

“Soon, don’t you worry about that.”

They kissed more before Fiona finally set off to home. She wandered a little, her mind and body buzzing happily. She fell into bed, the warm covers around her, smiling wide. She hadn’t been this happy in so long, it was amazing. It was at this point, that she realized she’d forgotten her undergarments. Or perhaps, Nisha had intended that. She giggled into her blankets.

* * *

“You have a new suitor.” Her mother announced, twittering happily.

“I’ll pass.” She hadn’t even looked up from her cross stitch.

“But I haven’t even told you about him.”

She sighed. “Alright.”

“His name is Nathaniel Norrows. He’s a high ranking officer of our military for only being twenty-six and he’s got a nice house and he’s quite the gentleman. A very popular bachelor.”

The name and age gave her a start and she wondered if it was too good a coincidence. She remembered what Nisha had told her a week ago and could not stop her smile. “I supposed I could give him a shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
